Gone Forever?
by Sapphire Shine
Summary: Mikan. A girl who everybody loved! Except... one day... she realized she had S.E.C and got transferred to a Alice Acadamy in America. Something happens when she comes back which makes Natsume boil in anger and shake in jealousy. Just what is it?
1. The TINY introduction

Mikan, our dear Nullification user has grown to a 9 year old to a 13 year old. But of course, our favourite brunette is the same optimistic child we know although; she may have matured a bit. Natsume, our famous black cat (aka. Shiro Neko) now understands how he feels about our innocent angel (aka. Mikan), our handsome fire caster is now 14; can you believe it? Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan are growing at of course, their story goes on.


	2. Chapter 1: The Morning

_**Chapter 1: The Morning**_

_6:47am_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a certain brunette  
"I'm late I'm late, I'm LATEEE!" shouted Mikan  
She didn't take a shower since she only had 10 minutes to get to class ( how dirty! ), tied her hair into pigtails ( she didn't brush her hair! ) and only plainly ate toast by itself! She ran to class as fast as she could and she heard someone comment  
"WOW. Is that girl from the active ability class? SHE'S FLYING!"  
Mikan grinned at that and started laughing manically while earning strange looks from people nearby.  
"HALLTTT "Mikan cried  
Her shoes squeaked and smoke came out of them.  
"Am...I...Late?" Mikan puffed.  
To her surprise, Natsume was the only one in the classroom.  
"Hey...Natsume... Why are you the only one here?" Asked the puzzled Mikan.  
The fire caster said no words at all. Mikan puffed her cheeks out in annoyance and looked at  
the clock.  
"ITS ONLY 6:47?!" yelled Mikan to nobody particular. (Her clock was 1 hour early )  
"Hn" Were the words that came out of Natsume's mouth.  
"Eh?! Are people usually this early?!" Asked Mikan  
Then, the amazing Hotaru Imai walked into the classroom.  
"HOTARUUU!!" Cried Mikan while running slow motion to her best friend with teary eyes(did I mention with hugging arms?)  
Hotaru payed no attention to this and soon we heard a loud BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Sound. Our Ice Queen did not move. The baka gun was not there either. It was Hotaru's new invention of course!  
THE BAKA CHAIR! (That sounds real RIGHT?!)  
"HOTARUUU!!" Cried Mikan once again but she was in a different position, now sitting on the floor and with tears, but sad ones.  
Natsume, of course, burned Mikan's hair.  
"AHHHHHHH" Shouted Mikan as she went to the hallway stole someone's water and poured it all over herself.  
"HEY!" shouted the guy who she stole the water bottle from  
"Gomen..." apologized the guilty Mikan.

* * *

O_o Sucks doesn't it? Review please.


	3. Chapter 2: Her Leave

**_Chapter 2: Her Leave_**

Mikan quickly walked out of the hallway in the classroom again until she felt a very familiar brick hard chest knock her over.

"I thought you were in the classroom?!" Shrieked Mikan.

"Hn." Grunted Natsume." I can go out of the classroom, you know, du-mmy."

Natsume walked away as Mikan stuck her tongue out at him. After what seemed like DAYS class started. Everyone seemed surprised that Mikan, who had broke the world record of being late was earlier than them. Soon they heard an ear-splitting noise which sang "HELLO MY LOVELY CLASS!" as a gay teacher twirled into the room with a pink tutu and a stunning pink blouse.

"HAHA. YOU LOOK GAYER THAN YESTERDAY NARUMI! "Mochu laughed.

Mikan, on the other hand was tapping a tune on the desk.

"Stop that noise... Polka." Natsume calmly whispered.

Natsume opened one eye to see Mikan's reaction which was instead of tapping on the table she was slapping her leg. Soon, everyone heard a loud emergency speaker announce for Sakura Mikan to go to the Head's office. Everyone was confused and while Mikan made her way through the door Hotaru asked "Did you do something bad?" with a bit of concern. Mikan shook her head violently.

Mikan walked slowly to the office, worrying what kind of trouble she was in now. She knocked on the door not wanting it to be answered. To her dismay Persona opened the door. Mikan was deeply scared.

"Why is Persona here?!" was all she could think about.

The head was a middle aged man with a black suit and a stripy purple and black tie.

"Don't worry Sakura. You're not in trouble." The head smiled.

Mikan sighed in relieved and helped herself to a chair while Persona marched behind the head's chair.

"Mikan. The incident a few days ago was clearly an accident and we have now found out why..." The middle aged man continued "You have the SEC alice which stands for Steal, Erase and Copy."

Mikan nodded but in real she had absolute NO idea what he was talking about. The head teacher chuckled lightly at Mikan's expression.

"The reason he is telling you this is because you're going to get transferred to a alice academy in America... which means you have to leave all your friends behind and well... MOVE." Person stated.

The brunette's eyes widened and her jaw dropped down to the floor (ANIME STYLE! :] ) She walked out of the room in disbelief and shook her head. She had 30 minutes to pack and she could tell her friends that she was going to move if she wanted. She chose not to since they would probably slow her down on packing and she wouldn't be on time, and also she didn't want to hurt them.

She ran to her dorm and didn't come to class; raising the suspicion. Mikan only had a few things since she was still a 1 star since she was ALWAYS late and didn't get that of good of grades, mainly because she doesn't really study much.

Mikan solemnly picked up her clothes and her belongings and shoved it in an old dusty suit case. She turned her head up to the ceiling.  
" I wonder if anybody would miss me?" She asked herself.

Mikan shook her head aggressively since she did not want to think about 'bad thoughts' and left that theory behind. Mikan finished 8 minutes early and decided she would have a short snack before going in the car since... who knows? The ride might be long since it was Japan to America. She decided she would pack her fridge goods with her to eat on the journey. (I think she might get fat.)

Meanwhile, everybody in the classroom waiting for Mikan to suddenly burst in and shout YAHOO! Since she forgot Narumi was in. And of course, she got scolded. Surprisingly, they heard no noise. Narumi didn't scold. And the door wasn't flung open by a weirdly cheerful girl. Everybody started to worry but Narumi knew all about it knew what they were thinking, though he said nothing about it.

Mikan sprinted towards the limo; the suitcase banging on the rocky floor as she went ( OUCH! ).  
By the time Mikan got there she was huffing and puffing breathing in and out like she had asthma (Not offending anybody though! :O ). Mikan's hair was big and fluffy like a crazy lunatic. If anybody saw her they would've guessed she was a crazy scientist who set fire to her lab and went bizarre.

Unfortuneately, the Limo was actually late! Mikan thought that SHE was late and ran around frantically screaming "I'M SORRY GOD! PLEASE HELP ME!!" Persona, the sneaky person he was, was watching Mikan's every move and was sniggering at her movements.

"She really is an interesting person... I will make her my pet if she comes back..." Persona thought as if it was no big deal.

As if on cue the Limo arrived and Mikan pressed hard on the suitcase to make sure it was flat instead of big and round. Mikan smiled at the driver and put the suitcase in the Limo.

"Excuse me... Is this the Gulbers Lane?" Asked the driver

Our heroine blushed and her face was as red as a fully ripe apple. She realized she got the wrong Limo!

"Gomen... (Sorry)" Mikan quietly said while bowing.

Mikan suddenly became flustered. Persona on the other hand was smiling at the young girl's strange antics. She got the wrong Limo, she begged god to get another Limo. Most of it included limousines!! When she FINALLY got on the right one she relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AHH. IT REALLY SUUCKKS!! Oh well... Review please. CRITISIZE IT PLEASE. I'm begging ya.


	4. Chapter 3: Where?

_**Chapter 3: Where?**_

When Mikan woke up she realized that she had been sleeping for half and hour and the ride was going to be 4 hours! The brunette decided she would eat her food to kill time. Unfortunately... instead of getting the food from shelf 2 – the healthy goods, she got the ones from shelf 1 – the expired ones that she was going to throw out. Mikan, the dumb person she was... she was SICK. She ate expired yoghurt and expired juice!

The driver was getting tired of stopping and going because Mikan kept on puking. Whenever Mikan felt like she was going to puke; she always screamed to the top of her lungs "STOPPP" And she would climb out and puke! Good job they weren't found or else they would probably get a HUGE finance for stopping. The driver also hated Mikan puking cause... IT SMELLS. I mean apple juice and strawberry yoghurt? Why shouldn't it smell bad...?

Mikan on the other hand always smiled RIGHT AFTER she puked as if she did something good like save a cow that couldn't moo. Due to the constant stopping it took longer to arrive at their selected destination: Alice Academy in America is what they would like to call it.

Meanwhile, in Gakuen Alice nearly everybody was wondering "Where is Mikan?" to themselves, although they didn't discuss it with anybody. Even Mikan's class didn't ever whisper a word about her since if they said something about her like saying that she left the school, some rumours will spread and if she didn't and Mikan was still there; the person who started the rumour would be deeply humiliated and wouldn't be able the live it down.

Natsume wasn't handling Mikan's sudden disappearance that well although he thought that she was just sitting in her room doing nothing waiting for someone to come in so that she could talk to them about weird things cause that is what she sometimes does. But then it hit him... his Polka dots wouldn't have the guts to skip class now would she?

_**Natsume's POV**_

Arr... It's hard to concentrate without her... I mean... IT'S EVEN HARDER to concentrate without her than it is WITH her. I wonder why nobody is asking about her or talking about her? I mean, if it were any other person they would've started stupid rumours about that person. I know the reason couldn't possibly be that they didn't like her cause of course; she is MY Polka dots... Although she doesn't know it....

I am still asking myself why Mi- I mean Polka was sent to the head teacher's office. I heard that she didn't do anything wrong when she was talking to Hotaru. Mhmm. I can hear from a long distance, although I AM surprised I can do that myself, since those blasted fangirl's are always chasing me screaming for my attention. I know I am HANDSOME but I don't really want some weirdo girls stalking me everywhere I go.

AHH. MIKAN! I'VE GOT TO FIND HER. AND SOON!! That little idiot girl just skipped class and... that gay teacher doesn't even care a bit! I thought when this day came, where Polka skipped class Narumi would be crying his eyes out like there would be no tomorrow and be shouting " MIKAANN" For some reason like some old perverted hag like he is.

_**Hotaru's POV**_

That baka. When she comes back to class she will get double the fury of my new upgraded gun, since she is making me; the ice queen WORRIED. Aha. Invention 627, if any baka gets near you the gun would automatically shoot ammos at them 10 times. Available with a bargain offer; 9999 rabbits. Not even 10000!

Maybe Mikan probably doesn't feel well and just went back to her dorm to sleep like any normal person... I will probably visit her after... Yeah... She will be there... Won't she? SHE PROMISED ME SHE WILL STAY WITH ME! Oh yeah, and that gay teacher hasn't even though about Mikan not in class. He usually has a strange obsession with her and go bizarre like a weirdo gay that he is.

_**Mikan's POV**_

I ate some yoghurt and drank some juice and ever since I had that tiny feast I kept on puking. I don't really know why the driver keeps on complaining. It smells? Well not really... Maybe he smells! And he also kept complaining about stopping, I mean everybody STOPS on long journey's to get fresh air, now don't they? I am only doing what a NORMAL person would do!

I wonder how everybody is doing at school? I wonder... AHA! Maybe I have a puking disease! Maybe they passed it TO me! AHA. So, I wonder how everyone else is handling the puking? I wonder how Natsume is doing? I can't START to imagine him or Hotaru puking... Nahh. Hotaru is probably working on her invention and Natsume is probably... Err... WHAT IS HE DOING?!

I wonder if Alice Academy will be the same as Gakuen Alice? I wonder if anyone else from Gakuen Alice have been moved from there to Alice Academy

... I feel like eating again... But, NAH. Don't need too. I am already full up from puking. Did you know, puking takes up a lot of energy? I need to point out that fact to Jin Jin . He would probably go "Miss Sakura, you are SO VERY CLEVER; I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! YOU CAN BE A SPECIAL STAR FROM NOW ON" I can almost see me as a special star... and then Jin Jin always rewarding me. I would be a legend. Imagine... A one star student immediately changed into a special star. YEAH.

_**Normal POV**_

As Mikan was having her weird daydreams the driver was getting sleepy ( OH NO ) but took his caffeine pills cause he stole some from his own pocket. There was a lot of traffic so of course; he had to be super alert while... Mikan was doing the exact opposite... She didn't need sleepy pills she just slept... Aha. After a LOOONG time the limo came to a stop ( long as in 6 hours and 7 minutes since she kept on puking and traffic ).

By the time they arrived it was night at Alice Academy and everybody was sleeping so Mikan had to sleep in the limo; although it was comfortable with the leather seats and all; what really bothered her was the smell... ( You know what is it right? Its her puke. )

* * *

BAAAAAAAH. Weirdo chapter... :D Review Please! I promise I would update faster if you review? :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 3: Where?**_

When Mikan woke up she realized that she had been sleeping for half and hour and the ride was going to be 4 hours! The brunette decided she would eat her food to kill time. Unfortunately... instead of getting the food from shelf 2 – the healthy goods, she got the ones from shelf 1 – the expired ones that she was going to throw out. Mikan, the dumb person she was... she was SICK. She ate expired yoghurt and expired juice!

The driver was getting tired of stopping and going because Mikan kept on puking. Whenever Mikan felt like she was going to puke; she always screamed to the top of her lungs "STOPPP" And she would climb out and puke! Good job they weren't found or else they would probably get a HUGE finance for stopping. The driver also hated Mikan puking cause... IT SMELLS. I mean apple juice and strawberry yoghurt? Why shouldn't it smell bad...?

Mikan on the other hand always smiled RIGHT AFTER she puked as if she did something good like save a cow that couldn't moo. Due to the constant stopping it took longer to arrive at their selected destination: Alice Academy in America is what they would like to call it.

Meanwhile, in Gakuen Alice nearly everybody was wondering "Where is Mikan?" to themselves, although they didn't discuss it with anybody. Even Mikan's class didn't ever whisper a word about her since if they said something about her like saying that she left the school, some rumours will spread and if she didn't and Mikan was still there; the person who started the rumour would be deeply humiliated and wouldn't be able the live it down.

Natsume wasn't handling Mikan's sudden disappearance that well although he thought that she was just sitting in her room doing nothing waiting for someone to come in so that she could talk to them about weird things cause that is what she sometimes does. But then it hit him... his Polka dots wouldn't have the guts to skip class now would she?

_**Natsume's POV**_

Arr... It's hard to concentrate without her... I mean... IT'S EVEN HARDER to concentrate without her than it is WITH her. I wonder why nobody is asking about her or talking about her? I mean, if it were any other person they would've started stupid rumours about that person. I know the reason couldn't possibly be that they didn't like her cause of course; she is MY Polka dots... Although she doesn't know it....

I am still asking myself why Mi- I mean Polka was sent to the head teacher's office. I heard that she didn't do anything wrong when she was talking to Hotaru. Mhmm. I can hear from a long distance, although I AM surprised I can do that myself, since those blasted fangirl's are always chasing me screaming for my attention. I know I am HANDSOME but I don't really want some weirdo girls stalking me everywhere I go.

AHH. MIKAN! I'VE GOT TO FIND HER. AND SOON!! That little idiot girl just skipped class and... that gay teacher doesn't even care a bit! I thought when this day came, where Polka skipped class Narumi would be crying his eyes out like there would be no tomorrow and be shouting " MIKAANN" For some reason like some old perverted hag like he is.

_**Hotaru's POV**_

That baka. When she comes back to class she will get double the fury of my new upgraded gun, since she is making me; the ice queen WORRIED. Aha. Invention 627, if any baka gets near you the gun would automatically shoot ammos at them 10 times. Available with a bargain offer; 9999 rabbits. Not even 10000!

Maybe Mikan probably doesn't feel well and just went back to her dorm to sleep like any normal person... I will probably visit her after... Yeah... She will be there... Won't she? SHE PROMISED ME SHE WILL STAY WITH ME! Oh yeah, and that gay teacher hasn't even though about Mikan not in class. He usually has a strange obsession with her and go bizarre like a weirdo gay that he is.

_**Mikan's POV**_

I ate some yoghurt and drank some juice and ever since I had that tiny feast I kept on puking. I don't really know why the driver keeps on complaining. It smells? Well not really... Maybe he smells! And he also kept complaining about stopping, I mean everybody STOPS on long journey's to get fresh air, now don't they? I am only doing what a NORMAL person would do!

I wonder how everybody is doing at school? I wonder... AHA! Maybe I have a puking disease! Maybe they passed it TO me! AHA. So, I wonder how everyone else is handling the puking? I wonder how Natsume is doing? I can't START to imagine him or Hotaru puking... Nahh. Hotaru is probably working on her invention and Natsume is probably... Err... WHAT IS HE DOING?!

I wonder if Alice Academy will be the same as Gakuen Alice? I wonder if anyone else from Gakuen Alice have been moved from there to Alice Academy

... I feel like eating again... But, NAH. Don't need too. I am already full up from puking. Did you know, puking takes up a lot of energy? I need to point out that fact to Jin Jin . He would probably go "Miss Sakura, you are SO VERY CLEVER; I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! YOU CAN BE A SPECIAL STAR FROM NOW ON" I can almost see me as a special star... and then Jin Jin always rewarding me. I would be a legend. Imagine... A one star student immediately changed into a special star. YEAH.

_**Normal POV**_

As Mikan was having her weird daydreams the driver was getting sleepy ( OH NO ) but took his caffeine pills cause he stole some from his own pocket. There was a lot of traffic so of course; he had to be super alert while... Mikan was doing the exact opposite... She didn't need sleepy pills she just slept... Aha. After a LOOONG time the limo came to a stop ( long as in 6 hours and 7 minutes since she kept on puking and traffic ).

By the time they arrived it was night at Alice Academy and everybody was sleeping so Mikan had to sleep in the limo; although it was comfortable with the leather seats and all; what really bothered her was the smell... ( You know what is it right? Its her puke. )

* * *

BAAAAAAAH. Weirdo chapter... :D Review Please! I promise I would update faster if you review? :D


End file.
